


It ain't Heaven, Just Cleveland

by AuntyA



Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntyA/pseuds/AuntyA
Summary: What boys talk about. Mostly nothing.





	It ain't Heaven, Just Cleveland

Gin flicked at a coaster with his thumbnail. Renji was staring off absently at a screen above the bar at football? Soccer? Gin didn’t really care.

Byakuya was on a call, holding the ear buds mic a little away from his chin and staring fixedly at Renji. Toushirou was looking gloomily at his empty pint glass. Gin frowned at his friends.

“So?” Gin said, “So what’s the verdict? How many tickets?”

Renji turned his head back towards the table. “She texted me. They already have tickets. So it will just be us I think.”

Gin sighed, he had wanted to go to the movie with Rangiku, “I don’t want to sit with you guys for this. I want Rangiku to hold my hand when it’s scary."

Toushirou laughed. “You can have her. She doesn’t want to just hold your hand though. She wants to sit in your lap. Personally, I need my own space.” He continued hopefully, “Maybe I can sit with Isane.”

Renji laughed at that. “Aisle seat for her, man, she needs the leg room. You gonna need a booster to be able to see in the movie?”

Toushirou reached over and waved his fist in Renji’s face and then sat back down on his barstool. Renji kept laughing, “It’s all good man, no worries.”

Gin tapped at his phone on the bar. “So, four tickets then? Which screening are they going to? The mall downtown?”

Renji squinted at his phone, “Tower City Centre. 945 showing ok? That’s what she says they have tickets for. Supposed to be a good crowd in costumes.”

“Nerd central. Okay, okay. I’ll do this I have the AMC app.” Gin reached over and tapped Byakuya’s shoulder, “You in for this princess?”

Byakuya rolled his eyes and softly said something to the person on the phone. He clicked the mute button on his earbuds. “I do want a ticket to this, we've been waiting for it to open. Renji and I spent all of last weekend rewatching everything but the stupid one as preparation. I’m not going to miss it after all that effort.”

“Well to be fair hon’, we did watch most of that movie marathon in your comfy bed. And it was almost 30 hours.” Renji smiled. “But no,  we couldn’t deal with the spider kid one. Can’t stand that plot. Kids with super powers just somehow seems wrong.”

He waved at the bartender and lifted up his empty pint glass in a silent plea.

Toushirou laughed holding his phone up, “Rangiku's right. Facebook says there’s a discount if you come dressed up for that show. Can I be Thor? Renji can be the Hulk. Gin, you're totally Loki. I think you die in this one."

Gin groaned.  “Nerds! Can we just pay full price? I don't want to dress up. Ever for any reason. The nerds are gonna be crying. I think they all die in this one. There's super villain Thanos to contended with after all."

"Does he finally get out of his stupid chair in this one?" Toushirou asked. "I think I might have seen a trailer where we see he has legs."

Renji piped up, "I think Tony gets it. Finally. The guy is just too competitive with his colleagues. And such an asshole always throwing his weight and money around."

Still on mute, Byakuya stated darkly, "Either that Scarlett Witch dies like her brother or the script writer does. She is completely uncontrollable. But you know I had thought to dress up as the Winter Soldier last halloween."

Toushirou was laughing, "I think some of the Guardians of the Galaxy are going to die. They're just too funny to be on the same team as Captain America. He's no fun."

Gin changed the subject, "Renji, text Rangiku back so I can figure out where she’s sitting.”

Renji looked at him funny, “Why? You text her. Or are you fighting with her again? Is that why she got tickets without us?”

Toushirou broke in, “She tells me everything whether I want to know or not. Gin’s been mean to her.”

“Pfft.” Gin looked down at his phone, tapping away on the ticket app. “She’s making it worse than it is.”

"Just do it." Toushirou seemed more irritated than usual.

"Okay okay!" Gin opened up his messaging app, he tapped out his message to Rangiku. The app binged back at him. Multiple times.

"They're in section 4, we can get seats right behind them and then figure it out when we get there. She told me to stop bothering her."

Renji nodded but was distracted. “Are we eating before the movie?”

“Princess? Toshi? Thoughts?” Gin didn’t bother to look up from the cinema plan as he spoke. “Renji find something near the mall. Not in the mall if your boyfriend wants to eat. Make it tasty if I’m paying.”

Byakuya never ate fast food. Toushirou always managed to somehow evade the bill. And Renji had no money.

“Otani Noodle?” Renji looked to Gin like he was licking his lips already. “That’s downtown. Not too far from the movie theatre.”

Byakuya smacked Gin on the shoulder, “Put your glasses on Gin. Then you can stop staring at everyone in that creepy way.”

Gin dropped his gaze from Renji’s incisors back down to the phone. “I think the noodle place closes early but we should be able to make it work. Not too spicy for you Renji? As long as I don’t flick sauce on my shirt I’m good. I like the pork belly don there but it stains. I can't use bleach on this silk blend.” Gin waved a hand vaguely at his crisp monochromatic clothes. “Someone will have to ask Rangiku if they want to meet us there.”

Byakuya said “She does.”

Gin narrowed his eyes at him. “You talking to her? Right now?” he got a sharply raised eyebrow  in response. He shook his head, “Whatever. She’s such a baby.”

Renji was inhaling his pint. “I’ll be ready in a sec. Can we go? Gin you driving or take a cab here?” Gin looked up from his phone, “I drove. I can take you guys downtown. I don’t want to drive you home though. Tremont is too far for me. Uber back it maybe.”

Toushirou snorted. “It’s not the distance Gin, it’s that you want to ‘sit with Rangiku’ right? Know what I mean? 'Sitting together'.” Toushirou leered at him and sniggered.

Gin looked hurt, “I’ll drive her home.”

“Gin, you probably wouldn’t have to drive her anywhere but your place if you just apologize to her.” Byakuya was looking at him again.

“You better be on mute. I’m just trying to go to the movies with my friends. Lighten up.” Gin was sulking now. “I bought your stupid tickets.”

Renji set his now empty glass down. “Gin, hey man. It’s all good. Let’s go down there and we can meet up with them.”

“Who else is going besides Rangiku? Will Isane be there?” Toushirou did seem ever hopeful.

Byakuya held up fingers on a pale hand, “One – Rangiku, Two – Isane, Three – Nanao. And.” He paused dramatically, “Four - Nemu.”

Gin heard the other guys intake of breath. He choked. “Will her….uh, dad… be there?” He shuddered slightly.

Byakuya got up from his barstool. “Not clear. They are already on their way to the ramen place. You can ask her yourself when we get there I guess.” He grabbed his phone, turned and walked off towards the bathrooms. 

Gin shoved his phone into his suit jacket. He waved at the bartender, “Renji give me money.” Toushirou had disappeared to the front and was talking to someone by the front door.

Renji looked into the dark depths of his messenger bag sadly and shook his head. "Sorry man. I get paid next Tuesday. It okay to get you next time right? Great thanks see you at the car!" He loped off after Byakuya towards the front.

Gin decided to pretend to look for his glasses rather than start that conversation again.

He slapped his credit card down on the bar and turned away from his friends to wait for the bartender coming over with the bill.

It would be so great to actually be an Avenger. A cohesive team that kicks ass and looks sharp doing it. He hoped they didn't really die in this one.

 


End file.
